Online vendors constantly offer new products and services to enhance the quality of the online experience for customers while pursuing new revenue opportunities. Already, customers can purchase numerous goods and services online including books, movies, and tickets.
As part of providing services, vendors of mobile and wireless devices must provide the devices and often must enable access to one or more carrier or online networks. Depending on carrier and network configuration, enabling access to a carrier or online network may require customer information.